erebosfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Worgeni
'Úvod' Osobně považuju RP worgena za jedno z nejtěžších, protože se při něm dají krásně dělat OP hlouposti a naprosté nesmysly. Co je snad ještě větší problém, když někdo má worgena, často ho RPí jako nemyslící bestii. Proto na našem serveru - a také z toho důvodu, že worgeni mají odlišnou historii, která jasně říká, že by mělo jít spíš o unikátně se vyskytující rasu - můžete RPit worgena pouze v případě, že si požádáte o hero. 'Vzhled' thumb|Worgení smečkaWorgen obvykle vypadá jako člověk... Když to však na něj přijde, promění se v bestii se srstí, slechy a dlouhými drápy, která se umí pohybovat stíny, má hodně dobrý čenich a je velmi rychlá. Dali by se připodobnit vlkodlakům, přestože to není přesné. Ano, worgen je ve své "vlčí podobě" také kříženec vlka a člověka, ale tím podoba končí. Úplňky, neovladatelná bestiálnost, a tak dále - v tom si zkrátka s vlkodlaky nezadají, přestože vzhledově jim jsou podobní. 'Historie' Legenda o worgenech a Kose Elune První zmínky o těchto tajemných bytostech pocházejí již z Války prastarých, od té doby však byly tolikrát převyprávěny, že už nikdo nedokáže říci, zda v legendě vůbec zbylo nějaké pravdivé jádro. Jediné, co zřejmě přečkalo i přes ty tisícovky let v nezměněné podobě, jsou dvě jména: Velinda Starsong a Kosa Elune. Velinda Starsong byla elfská válečnice, která hrdinně bojovala proti Plamenné legii. Ve chvíli, kdy se zdálo, že již nezbývá žádná naděje zastavit hrůzné démony a zabránit zkáze světa, požádala Velinda o pomoc bohyni Elune a dostalo se jí odpovědi v podobě Kosy Elune, magického artefaktu, jehož moc byla schopná přeměnit jakéhokoli dobrovolníka ve vlčího člověka - worgena. Co se však stalo s původními worgeny, kteří bojovali proti Plamenné legii, to dnes již nikdo neví. Stejně tak zůstává záhadou, co se stalo s tajemnou Kosou. Legenda praví, že Velinda, když cítila, že nadešel čas její smrti, tuto mocnou zbraň ukryla někam mimo dosah všech, kteří by ji mohli zneužít. Jsou však tací, kteří by na vlastní život přísahali, že po skončení jejího úkolu si Kosu vzala zpět k sobě sama Elune. Legenda o Reghastovi Málokdo by v dnešní době vzpomínal na Válku prastarých - tím spíše, pokud je to člověk a ne noční elf. Legendy ovšem vznikají zcela samovolně na základě příběhů předávaných z generace na generaci... Nejinak se to má i s lidskou legendou o Reghastovi, prvním worgenovi: Jisté město ve Stříbroboru prý kdysi postihla neznámá choroba, při níž nemocným rostlo nebývalé množství chlupů po celém těle a kteří měli sklony ke zvířecímu chování. Vystřídalo se u nich mnoho doktorů, léčitelů i kněžích, kteří se je pokoušeli nemoci zbavit, avšak bezvýsledně. Až po mnoha týdnech se konečně objevil tajemný starý kněz, který prohlašoval, že vlastní lék na onu neznámou chorobu. Vesničané k němu byli sice zprvu nedůvěřiví, avšak knězův lék skutečně zafungoval. Krátce po vyléčení všech zasažených onen tajemný dobrodinec zmizel neznámo kam, dokonce si ani nenechal zaplatit za svou pomoc. Nikdo z vesničanů však netušil, že si s sebou odvedl jednoho z nemocných, osiřelého chlapce, jehož nikdo nepostrádal. A jak praví legenda, na tohoto ubožáka poté použil neznámou kletbu temné magie (neboť to nebyl žádný kněz, nýbrž prachsprostý černokněžník). Jeho zlo se však obrátilo proti němu - nevyzkoušený rituál proměnil vesničana ve strašlivého vlčího člověka, krvelačnou bestii s ledově modrýma očima a srstí bílou jako čerstvě padlý sníh… Ten se okamžitě obrátil proti svému tvůrci a roztrhal ho na kusy. Od té doby se prý v tamních lesích začali ztrácet lidé… Reghast se prý dokázal měnit z lidské do vlčí podoby podle vlastní vůle a všude, kam vstoupila jeho noha, rozséval zlo, chaos a smrt. Jsa stvořením čiré temné magie, není radno se mu stavět do cesty a jediný způsob, jakým s ním lze bojovat, je požehnané Svaté Světlo. Reghast se však od svého vzniku obklopil dalšími jeho podobnými, neboť dokáže - stejně jako jeho tvůrce - měnit své ubohé oběti na stejná krvelačná stvoření, jako je on sám, avšak zcela podřízená jeho vůli. V poslední době však neexistuje byť jen jediné zmínky o tom, že by je někdo spatřil... Čím tedy jsou? Polozapomenutou legendou o tvorech, kteří kdysi bojovali proti Plamenné legii? Démony, kteří na sebe berou vlčí podobu, aby ochromili své oběti strachem, že se setkali se stvůrami, které znali pouze ze strašidelných pohádek z dětství? Nebo jsou to pouze neobyčejně divocí vlci? Může v tom všem hrát nějakou roli ztracená Kosa Elune, jejíž jméno však zná jen málokterý člověk? Kde je hranice mezi legendou a skutečností? Jsou snad oni, ať už je jejich původ jakýkoli, důvodem, proč je považováno za takové bláznovství chodit do zlými kouzly opředeného Šerohvozdu a proč se z něj tak často neopatrní dobrodruzi nevrací…? Kategorie:Rasy